United States Presidential Election, 2052
| colspan="4" style="vertical-align:top;" | |} |} The '''United States Presidential Election of 2052 '''was the 67th Quadrennial election in American History. It was between the Incumbent Republican Governor of Louisiana, Mason Craft, and Incumbent Senator from Kentucky, Nkech C. Hinyer Candidates Republican Party *Governor of Louisiana, Mason Craft *Former Senator for Nevada, Chap Steck *Former Governor of Michigan, Darren Houston *Senator for Texas, Jarrell Tornado *Mayor of Cincinnati, Jay D. Comix. Democratic Party *Senator and Former Governor of Kentucky, Nkech C. Hinyer *Governor of Ohio, Sass Master *Mayor of Boston, James Money *Mayor of Toledo, Thomas H. Cane *Former Secretary of State Danny C. Miester Third Party *Puffle R. Eturns- Continuum Party *Layten H. Cane- No Party *Doug K. Genova- Libertarian *Former Senator of North Carolina, Bob Nekaro The First Debates First Republican Debate, March 7, 2052 The first republican debate, hosted by HHW News, was held in Shreveport, Louisiana. All republican candidates attended the debate, which was broadcasted nationally, and the first one to be broadcast into space, as the U.S. had territory on Mars. The candidates were asked how they would handle the Mars War, which was an ongoing war between the U.S. and Spain over territory on Mars. Mason Craft claimed he would end the war as soon as possible, but he also stated it wouldn't be by surrender. Chap Steck claimed he would end the war by brute force, he also hinted at nuclear force, something that Mason Craft pledged never to use. Darren Houston said he would bomb them into surrender. Jarrell and Jay had very weak plans, and said surrender was an option. When asked about the failing economy, Mason Craft claimed he create millions of new jobs for the nation, and pledged to never let jobs leave the nation. Chap Steck said he would raise taxes. He claimed it was "the only option". Darren and the other candidates had no comments. At the end of the debate, Governor Mason was named the winner by several news sources. First Democratic Debate, March 16, 2052 The first democratic debate took place on March 16, in Toledo, Ohio, and was hosted by CNN. All candidates attended. They were asked similar questions as the republicans were. Nkech C. Hinyer talked about peace negotiations with Spain over the Mars War. Other candidates discussed persisting the war. Some passed the question. About the economy, most agreed with Chap Steck on raising taxes. Many people booed this decision. Senator Nkech was asked how would he do the peace negotiations. He said he would give Spain some territory, and then the U.S. some. Many people cheered. Sass Master discussed how they should get more territory than Spain, while Thomas Cane discussed how they should get less, as they started the war. At the end of the debate, people felt as if Nkech Hinyer and Sass Master were winners. However, after the debate came hurting news. Spain issued a statement saying "Peace negotiations will not be accepted unless it's all or none. And it won't be none". This hurt the democrats. Second Republican Debate, April 23, 2052 HHW News once again hosted this debate, this time in Little Rock. Jay D. Comix had dropped out of the race, so only 4 were at the debate. They were asked to respond to Spain's announcement of not accepting peace negotiations. Governor Craft said it was proof of "The Evils of Spain" and vowed to end the war, and that he would make Spain surrender. Senator Steck claimed he would use more force. He said "I didn't want damn negotiations anyway". Darren called Spain "despicable" for their actions, and said that he was "considering Negotiations until now". Craft called Darren "weak". Within the month between the first and second debate, Puerto Rico had announced they wanted to be a state. Craft stated, "I will have open arms to Puerto Rico, and gladly accept them as the 51st state" Steck said "I don't know, I think we have enough states." People booed. The other candidates had no response. They were also asked how they would handle the fact that half of Florida is wanting to secede. Craft said "No way in hell", and also stated "You won't want the secede under me" There was a roar from the audience. Steck stated he would "accept the secession under certain terms." Darren said "No. No. You're not going anywhere. I will use force". Jarell said "I'd bomb them". At the end of the debate, people considered Craft the winner. Second Democratic Debate, April 29, 2052 CNN once again hosted the debate, but this time in Chicago, Illinois. Nkech C. Hinyer and Sass Master were the only two candidates left. All of the others dropped out. This debate was focussed on Spain's proclamation concerning peace negotiations. "I think we can work this out", Hinyer stated, "if not....then Spain, you have a whole lot of trouble coming your way". The crowd roared. Sass Master said "Spain, this was a mistake. Prepare for a whole lot of hurt". Once again another uproar came. On Puerto Rico, Hinyer said "Do we not already have enough States?! Puerto Rico can stay a territory for all I'm concerned". Master stated "Puerto Rico, I have open arms". The two debated about this issue. They were asked about half of Florida seceding from the U.S. Hinyer said a shocking statement "Being Pro-Secession, go for it, as long as it's peaceful." Mixed reactions came from the audience. Sass Master stated "Are you insane?! Do you realise what happened the last time a state seceded?! A million people died!!!" There was an uproar from the audience. The two debated for a long time on this issue. At the end of the debate, Hinyer stated, "The reason I said what I said was because everyone should have the right to do whatever they wish in a free country, don't you agree, Sass?" There was a major uproar from the audience again. Sass responded "Yes, of course, but not if it puts millions of people's lives on the line." The audience roared. There was no clear winner, and it was sure to be a close nomination. Democratic Nomination Primaries *Nkech C. Hinyer- 57.9% *Sass Master- 40.2% *Thomas H. Cane- 0.9% *Danny C. Miester- 0.7% Democratic National Convention, 2052 The last two candidates seeking out election had made it to the Convention. Many speeches were given, and even some riots by supporters of both candidates. In a close vote, Nkech Hinyer secured the nomination on July 13, 2052. Sass Master gave a speech afterwards stating "I know, you're disappointed, upset. But, we need to back Senator Hiyner. It's the only way we can get a democrat into office." Hinyer also chose former rival Danny C. Miester for Vice President. Results: *Nkech C. Hinyer- 2135.3 *Sass Master- 1873.1 Republican Nomination Primaries *Mason Craft- 67.2% *Chap Steck- 29.1% *Darren Houston- 2.1% *Jarrell Tornado- 1.6% Republican National Convention, 2052 As it was time to pick the Convention, one candidate seemed to be the winner. Through all the speeches, and some protests/riots, Mason Craft won the nomination for president. In his speech, he stated "It's time for America to enter better times, times you can find when only the greatest of people are running this country. Those people, are you, the American people." This got a massive uproar from the audience. He choose former rival Darren Houston as is Vice Presidential nominee. Chap Steck told his supporters "We can't let this bring us down. We need to support Mason. He needs all he can get, so we can beat the democrats. We don't want four more years of this." Results: *Mason Craft- 2365 *Chap Steck- 934 *Darren Houston- 65 General Election Campaign It was tough campaign for both candidates, with them being very close in the polls. However, Mason started to lead near election day. Nkech's foreign policy plan was declared weak by many people. Mason performed well at the debates. Results Mason Craft won the election in what some call a landslide election. He led strong leads in several swing states. Nkech C. Hinyer planned to build a blue wall around his home state, but he failed. Craft one most states in that area. In a surprising turn of events, Craft almost won California, losing it by 1.7%. Virginia was a surprise victory for Craft, as well as Nevada. He won most of Maine as well. When the election was called for Craft, Craft's headquarters exploded with cheers and whoops. Hinyer conceded election in a speech saying, "Today... was not our day...tomorrow, may not be our day, but, if we can unite under this president, it can be everyone's day" Incumbent Democratic President Garfield M. Ster called Craft to congratulate him on his victory, and stated "I hope to have a peaceful tradition with you. People protested in Kentucky and Illinois about the victory of Craft. Hinyer told them to "Stop it. Get your act together and make us look good." In the end, Craft's first four years were astounding. He quickly brought and end to the Mars War, winning most of the disputed territory. He admitted Puerto Rico as the 51st state as well, and, when rebels tired to take over southern Florida, Craft quickly put down the rebellion. He achieved many great things. He made the U.S. allies with many foreign nation. In time for the 2056 election, his popularity was very high. Category:Futuristic Stories Category:Brickcraft1 Category:Political Stories Category:Wikia Users Category:Hypothetical Stories